


The Dreamer and the Dream

by SmittenHiddleKitten, The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tom-hiddleston-imagines, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenHiddleKitten/pseuds/SmittenHiddleKitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine telling Tom your most intimate dirty fantasy; and he gets turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamer and the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Co-written with Smittenhiddlekitten/melodycarter23 (tumblr), for the blog Tom-hiddleston-imagines on tumblr.

“Oh c’mon!,” Tom mocked. “It can be that bad. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Tom has been pestering me for the past five minutes to tell him my fantasies. He was bored and made me the object of his entertainment. As much as I would love to, I didn’t want to compromise our friendship. The pig-sty I call a mind might mar (or scare) the clean angelic brain of his. 

“No.” I chastised.” How many times do I have to tell you ? I don’t need you knowing the inner intricacies of my mind.” I sighed and went into the kitchen with Tom hot on my heels. 

“Please? I’M. SO. BORED. What’s the point of having friends if they don’t entertain you?” Even though he gives the appearance of being a sophisticated handsome gentlemen, he’s been known to stoop to the level of petulant brat. “You know what?,” I said, at my wits end with his constant bitching. “Fine, I’ll tell you. Then will you leave me alone?” I threw myself into a chair at the table, Tom nodded like an over exuberant child.

 “All ears.”

“It might be a little cliche…”

“Don’t care”

“Are ya sure? Beca-”

“Will you get on with it already?!” 

I took a deep breath through my nose and then exhaled. “I imagine me lying on the floor, listening to music in a patch of sun waiting for your return.”

Tom makes a snorting sound through his nose. “Ooo, this includes me?” He smirked. “ I always knew you had a thing for me.”

“Shut up.” I snapped. “If you want to hear the rest, you’ll keep your trap shut.” I started second guessing my decision to tell him anything, which might be a bad idea anyway; friends don’t usually have sexual fantasies of others. But he seemed so eager and a bit pleased that he was involved in this. Against my better judgment, I continued, trying to will my cheeks not to betray how nervous I was.

“So,” I said, “I’m lying there, warm from the sun, and listening to music. I don’t hear you come in.  And I am so engrossed in the music, I don’t realize that you sat next to me. You began to run your hands lightly up and down my legs, going a bit higher each time. I reach up and pull your face down to meet mine and our tongues moved together…and your hands continue their dance…until you slide…” My voice seemed stuck, and my heart was pounding. I had been staring fixed at the floor, but despite my best efforts, they dart upward.  Was it my embarrassment or does he seem turned on?

“Go on…,” He said, his voice huskier.

“You slide a finger under the hem of my shorts…” I was regretting every life decision at this point, “And my hips buck up, urging you to touch wh…where…I need you.” I see Tom tighten his jaw, his nostrils flare ever so slightly, and he’s fidgeting. “ You break the kiss, instead and lower yourself to my core. I feel the evidence of your arousal as you grind against my leg. You insert a finger as you keep your mouth on me, then add another as I grind into you, bucking and feeling my inner muscles start to contract. Your fingers curl and get faster, causing my climax.”

 Tom’s eyes were dilated. There was no mistaking that. I took another breath, trying and failing to calm my nerves. “Why’d you stop?” He asks barely above a whisper. 

_Oh I want this nightmare to end. I should have never agreed to this…no matter HOW much he begged._

I bit my bottom lip, hard enough I thought I could taste blood. “Your fingers slow as I ride out my orgasm, and while I try to catch my breath you move them out of me and start to undo the button and zipper on your pants while I slide out of mine.  You pull me onto your lap and…slide…into me…your hips bucking upward…you pull my shirt over my head and make quick work of my bra.  You moan loudly as I roll my hips downward to match yours causing you to go deeper.Trying to stifle your moans, you bite down on my breast as my fingers tangle in your hair.” My eyes were focused on the throbbing vein in his neck and bobbed up and down in time with his Adam’s apple with each hard swallow he made.  Seeing his obvious arousal made a swirling heat begin to grow low in my belly. “Your movements become more frantic as both of our climaxes begin to build in earnest. My sight starts to go dizzy with you pumping in and out of me while your mouth works on my chest.” Tom’s grip on the counter he was leaning against made his knuckles turn white. “And you moan for me…as you…you…”

Tom shifted where he stood, and my eyes darted downward to see his cock straining behind his jeans, it made my stomach jolt and the swirling heat into a surging boil; I crossed my legs and clamped my thighs together trying to stifle how turned on I was despite my embarrassment. I tried to catch my breath which had seemed to get away from me but the heat in the room was overwhelming; his blue eyes were searing the skin on my body as he slowly looked me over. “ _Bad idea_ ” was the preferred mantra in my thoughts as Tom's eyes turned predatory.

“I think we should find out what happens, don’t you?” He pushed himself away from the counter and walked over to where I sat and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. One long finger trailed down the side of my face and traced my lips, I couldn’t help myself and licked my lips quickly, getting a swift taste of him as my tongue hit the pad on his finger.  Nothing could be sexier as he bit down on his thin bottom lip.

Well, nothing up until that point, but my mind would be expanded as I took his hand and lead him to the bedroom.


End file.
